Voudrais tu être ma cavalière au bal ce soir?
by Lizoune
Summary: OneShot: Depuis sa quatrième année, James tente d'être le cavalier au bal de fin d'année de Lily, c'est une épreuve dure, qui n'est pas de tout repos, soumise à plusieurs refus ou obstacles.Y arrivera t'il un jour ?


_Je suis sensé être sur la route, mais un contre-temps ( comme par hasard ( ) a fait que mon voyage est reporté à demain, et ce soir après **Lost **(génial!) j'ai eu l'idée de ce One-Shot, il est bref, je sais c'est 3615 Raconte ma Life, alors à présent je vous laisse en compagnie de mon couple préféré James/Lily. _

_Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à l'auteur JK Rowling_

_Résumé : Depuis sa quatrième année, James tente d'être le cavalier au bal de fin d'année de Lily, c'est une épreuve dure, qui n'est pas de tout repos, soumise à plusieurs refus ou obstacles.Y arrivera t'il un jour ?_

**Voudrais tu être ma cavalière au bal ce soir?**

Pendant sept longues années, James a dû cohabiter avec des personnes d'origines différentes, c'était nouveau pour lui, une cohabitation qui ne fut pas de tout répit, il a eu l'honneur de rencontrer les Serpentards, qui sont devenus ses ennemis jurés, mais de l'autre coté , il a eu la chance de rencontrer trois personnes, aux caractères différents: Sirius, Remus et Peter, une amitié solide, forte et durable était né. Et enfin, il eut le privilège de rencontrer sa carotte préférée, sa chère et précieuse Lily Evans.

Ses relations avec Lily furent assez médiocre, misérable, minable, il ne représenterait rien à ses yeux à part la bêtise humaine, la plupart de leurs discussions se transformaient en engueulades, bien qu'il y est des chambres séparées pour les filles et les garçons, les engueulades étaient présentes dans la salle commune qui est justement "commune", et pendant les cours, les professeurs avaient remarqués qu'ils se complètaient : Lily était la première en cours de Potions, James était à la ramasse. Ou à l'inverse, James excellait en Métamorphose, la matière où Lily ramait.

Sept ans, c'est long, encore plus quand on tombe amoureux, qui plus est d'une personne qui ne nous porte pas spécialement dans son coeur. James fut touché par ce sort là, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour la jeune rouquine , il était jeune, et ne savait pas comment interpreter ses sentiments nouveaux, il s'était donc mit à la taquiner, d'ailleurs le celèbre proverbe "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" le prouve. C'est au début de sa quatrième année qu'il commenca à réaliser que Lily avait beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il ne pensait. Il tentait toujours de se faire remarquer mais timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, souvent maladroit, il se rattrapait en montrant le meilleur visage de lui même, celui de la plaisanterie, mais il commencait à s'en servir à mauvais essien, s'en prennant aux Serpentards qui osaient insultés les sorciers d'origines moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La quatrième année était aussi signe de renouveau, tous les quatrièmes années pouvaient désormais aller au bal organisé en l'honneur de la fin d'année vers la mi-mai, James sauta sur cette occasion pour inviter Lily...

_Premier bal_

C'est en sortant d'un cours vraiment ennuyeux que James prit l'initiative d'aller parler à Lily sans balbutier, sans rougir, sans detourner son regard, il osait enfin. Il courra pour rattraper la distance qui les séparait.

- Evans attends-moi! cria t'il, la jeune fille se retourna, apparement étonnée lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Potter qui l'avait appeler. Merci, dit il essouflé

- Pourquoi m'as tu appelée?

- Voudrais tu être ma cavalière au bal ce soir? fit il en cachant une grimaçe. Il craignait sa réponse, son coeur n'en pouvait plus, elle ne répondait pas instantanement.

- Oh, fit elle étonnée, un sourire au coin de sa lèvre droite se dessina.

Il s'aperçut que ses joues avaient pris un teint rosé, il la trouva encore plus mignonne.

- C'est gentil Potter, fit elle embarrassée, mais on m'a déjà demandé, et j'ai acceptée, désolée.

James palit, cette réponse fut un choc, son coeur s'emballa, il préfera la quitter, et fit mine devant elle de ne pas être déçu. Il venait de s'aperçevoir que les autres garçons lui tournaient autour, qu'elle avait du succès, qu'elle ne leur était pas indifférente. Pourtant, il avait vu qu'elle avait été touchée par son acte, et il se mit à revasser que si personne ne lui avait demandé, elle aurait accepté de venir avec lui. Cette pensée lui redonna espoir, l'espoir qu'il pouvait avoir de l'importance à ses yeux.

Son bal de quatrième année fut assez banale, il avait invitée une fille qui lui tournait autour; lui aussi remarqua qu'il avait du succès. Il avait vu Lily danser avec Léo Edisson, par la suite elle accepta de sortir avec lui juste avant les vacances.

Et là, ce fut le coup de grâce, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, James était déprimé et se décida de tourner la page, il passa ses vacances à noyer son chagrin en sortant avec d'autres filles, qui formèrent le futur clan des groupies des Maraudeurs. Il réalisa de plus en plus l'ampleur de son charme, il commenca sa cinquième année dans ce sens, il sortait avec une fille, et ceci ne durait pas plus de 2 jours, au bout de trois mois, il était sorti avec la plupart des filles, sauf une, une qui le trouvait pathétique, changé, trop sûr de lui, arrogant, narcissique.

_Deuxième bal_

Pendant les cours de Divination, James s'amusait à lui envoyer des mots qui contenaient toujours la même question "Veux tu sortir avec moi?", et toujours la même réponse : un regard noir et furieux, l'envie terrible de se lever et de lui foutre une claque se lisait très clairement dans son regard. Et comme le bal arrivait à grand pas, James prit le soin de changer sa question. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, et alla lui parler dans la salle commune où elle terminait un devoir.

- Alors Evans, je te manques?

- Potter, fit elle d'un ton las et éteint, elle n'avait plus de voix, cette semaine elle n'avait arrêtée de l'engueuler, il le cherchait à vrai dire.

- Tu ne veux pas l'avouer ?

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

- Avoues

Elle fronça les yeux.

- Bon, samedi soir je t'attends, et tâches de ne pas être en retard.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu peux répeter? Tu crois que je vais vouloir m'afficher au bal avec toi?

- J'en suis convaincu.

- Et moi tout le contraire, de quel droit tu crois que je vais venir avec toi Potter, cracha t'elle

- Parce que personne ne t'as invitée, fit il en posant sa main sur la sienne, elle s'empressa de la retirer.

- Oui personne ne m'a invitée, et tout ça à cause de toi, tu m'étouffes, je ne suis pas TA propriété Potter!

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Je ne veux rien de ta part.

- Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu es seule pour le bal.

- Si tu crois que sous prétexte que je suis seule, que les autres garçons ont peur de m'inviter à cause de toi, je devrais te tomber dans les bras, arrêtes de rever et commences à voir la réalité en face.

- La réalité où tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es folle amoureuse de moi.

Sa main se leva machinalement pour atterir sur la joue gauche de James, elle n'y été pas allé de main morte, sa joue était toute rouge.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- Il me prend que j'en ai marre de toi, marre de ta putain d'arrogance, regardes toi en face James, une fois pour toute ! Et tu veux que je te dise, j'irais au bal sans toi, même un Serpentard ferait mieux l'affaire que ta tête enflée!

Elle quitta la salle en furie, James venait une nouvelle fois de louper son coup. Lily avait en effet trouver un cavalier, pas des moindres, Rick, un Serdaigle de sixième année, très charmant et qui n'avait pas peur de James.

Encore une fois, James du se contenter d'une charmante groupie, aussi superficielle que l'ancienne, il semblait s'amuser comme un fou assis sur son siège à comtempler Lily et à envier Rick...

Ces vacances-ci, il mit en pratique les conseils de Remus, être plus naturel, moins arrogant et surtout réflechir avant de parler, être moins maladroit, essayer de se mettre à sa place. Deux mois de travail intensif, avec l'aide de ses amis, finalement être naturel ne lui semblait pas si dur. Sa sixième année débuta bien, dans le Poudlard Express, James discutait calmement avec Lily, la première discussion normale depuis deux ans grace à l'intervention divine de Mumus (_oui je me permet un tit surnom _). Une amitié naquit pendant cette sixième année, incroyable fut elle.

_Troisième bal_

C'est en de bons termes que James prit à nouveau l'initiative de l'inviter au bal.

Elle était allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés, respirant calmement, James s'amusa à lui souffler au creux de l'oreille une chanson moldue qu'elle aimait tant, elle se leva en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Tu as reussi à apprendre les paroles, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour dis moi.

James souria à son tour, il n'avait pas appris les paroles pour rien, son intention était implicite.

- J'aime surtout la chanter avec toi, un jour on ira dans un espèce de truc moldu que tu m'avais dit.

- Un karaoké?

- Ouais, quel mot compliqué, vous savez vraiment plus quoi inventés.

Elle lui tapa l'épaule et fit une moue véxée.

- Tu t'amuses bien toute seule sur l'herbe?

- Je me relaxe tout simplement.

- Lily ?

- James?

- Voudrais tu être ma cavalière au bal ?

Elle rougissa, ses yeux pétillèrent, James ressentait à nouveau ce trac qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Volontiers, fit elle.

James n'y croyait pas, il lui demanda de répeter plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'information parvienne au cerveau.

Un bal merveilleux, ils allèrent tellement biens ensemble, une complicité incroyable émanait de leur "couple", Lily prit cette fois l'initiative de le remercier pour cette fabuleuse soirée en l'embrassant.

_Dernier bal_

Leur dernier bal, mais le premier en couple officiel, leur histoire fêtait leur un an de fidélité et d'amour le jour même du bal. Le matin du bal, Lily entra timidement dans la chambre de James pour lui demander :

- Voudrais tu être mon cavalier au bal ce soir?

James l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis s'arrêta et s'agenouilla en sortant quelque chose de sa poche :

- Voudrais tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en restant à mes cotés pour l'éternité?

Lily se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant en toute simplicité à son oreille ' oui ' sincère.

_Je vous avez prévenu, il est court et bref, fait en une soirée, je tenais à le poster avant mon départ. Bises!_


End file.
